callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gun Game
Untitled I swear every time I see this article I'm going to lose the game. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'8ight'0h8ight]] 07:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I've fillled in the remaining guns, except no. 13 which remains unknown. My new account ---> Reeceryan 08:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Orgin I swore the way I always reme.mbered gun game was from counter strike, pretty sure they didn't get the idea from some thread. I mean come on, it ends on the knife and you can take levels away from other players with the knife. ```` th3gh0st Actually, I'm quite positive the dudes in the thread played this mode in counter-strike and therefore remembered it and wanted it in the wager match list. But whatever, that's not really important, now is it? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 06:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure this was the most community requested mode, as said by one of te spokespeople for black ops during an interview Payoffs I was playing in Weekend Gambler (buy ins of 1000) and I came in 1st place, knowing for a fact that I didn't tie. I was on the last level, ballistic knife, and time ran out instead of me getting the last kill. Instead of me getting 3000 like I should have, I only got 1800 (pretty sure 2nd place got 1200 too). Is this a set rule that if you don't get the last kill that the payoffs arent as high? I couldn't find this being stated any where else so it might just be a glitch. Anyone want to confirm? -spiderk Yea, thats kinda wierd. So either it was a glitch or you did get a tie at the last second Grim Reaper is now replaced with RPG (at least on PS3) Just what the headline said, hotfix 53.31.40.6 on PS3. Same thing on other platforms? Looks like I accidentally doubleposted, stupid touchpad is kinda annoying at times. Ignore other HuzzaH 11:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Grim Reaper is now replaced with RPG (at least on PS3) RPG Just what the headline said, hotfix 53.31.40.6 on PS3. Same thing on other platforms? HuzzaH 11:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare 3 18 Gun Game Guns Online M4A1, ACR 6.8, PP90M1, Type 95, MK46, UMP45, MP7, Striker, Barret .50 Cal, L86 LSW, P90, AK-47, RSASS, SPAS-12, MP9, G18, .44 Magnum, and P99. In that order. They are not random, they appear to be the same in every match. 14:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) When it is just the six guns that rotate in three waves, they are PP90M1, Type 95, L86 LSW, Striker, Skorpion, and Five Seven. They repeat in that order twice after that. 19:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Why Attachments? The red dot sights in MW3 kinda ruin the mood of the game. Gun Game is supposed to be the base gun with iron sights. With red dot sights, many of the weapons feel exactly the same. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) CS? Find it funny no one mentions this is from Counter Strike Series? http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/Arsenal Goodiesohhi (talk) :it has been mentioned before, but its been removed as its not relevant that it originated from the cs series. it would be like mentioning whereever deathmatch originated from; its been in many games, its not notable. so neither is this. 23:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC)